lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian
Sebastian, '''(formerly S-3'), is a former bionic superhuman and was a part of the Bionic Soldiers. Sebastian joined the Davenport Bionic Academy and developed a rivalry with Chase. He was a side antagonist in Rise of the Secret Soldiers and the main antagonist in Unauthorized Mission and Bionic Rebellion. He started the Bionic Academy Rebellion. His Bionic Chip was removed at the end of Bionic Rebellion, and he was sent to jail, along with Lexi and Tank. It is unknown if he will return in later episodes in Season 4. He is portrayed by Cole Ewing. Personality Sebastian is shown to be hot-headed and very rebellious. In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he is shown to be very cocky and underestimated Chase, causing his defeat. He was influenced by Adam's laid back attitude and as such, mostly did not get along with Chase. Sebastian had a tendency to pick fights with Chase, having antagonized him at least several times. After being freed by the Triton App, he came across as being too trusting, often taking Adam's advice literally or answering the door to what could have been random strangers or government agents. By Adam Steps Up however, he did develop some common sense, as he wondered why his brother Bob took Davenport's jet. Along with his bionic brother, Spin, he avoided getting named by Donald Davenport by picking his own name. Before that, Davenport planned to name him Julio. Sebastian does care for his brothers and sisters, as he was concerned about Bob, and knows him quite well. After Chase revealed the truth about who Sebastian was before being released from the Triton App, he secretly swore to take out Mr. Davenport for revenge for destroying Victor Krane. Just like his father, he believes normal humans are inferior. Nonetheless, he never came to understand how terrible Krane was. Appearances Season 3 * Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Bionic Houseparty * First Day of Bionic Academy * Adam Steps Up * Unauthorized Mission Season 4 * Bionic Rebellion (last appearance; possibly) Mentions Season 4 * Under Siege *Bionic Action Hero (indirectly) * One of Us * Lab Rats: On The Edge Powers and Abilities 'After the incident in Bionic Rebellion, his abilities have been removed due to the chip removal. All of his bionics on this page are former. He may get them back in the future.' *'Every Bionic Ability:' He revealed he unlocked all of his hidden abilities. **'Super Strength: Just like Adam and Leo, he is stronger than an average human. **Super Speed: Just like Bree, he is very fast and can keep up with other bionic soldiers, and even Bree. **'''Laser Pitchfork: '''Similar to Chase's Laser Bo Generation, his Laser Pitchfork is very similar, however, it is red in color and has a pitchfork/spur life shape. **Geo-Leaping: Like all (or most) of the other bionic soldiers, he can geo-leap at will. **'''Physical Attributes: Sebastian also possesses higher reflexes than a normal person. **'Molecularkinesis:' Sebastian can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. This ability will also allow him to move things with his mind, just like Chase. **'Energy Transference: '''Like Leo, all the bionic soldiers have energy transference. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically. With the rest of his brothers and sisters, aka the other bionic soldiers, Sebastian used his Energy Transference to heal Leo. However, he and each person gave a fraction of their life energy so that they wouldn't suffer the same side effects Leo did when he saved Donald's life. **'Bionic Beacon:' In Adam Steps Up, he is shown to have a bionic beacon as he tried to search for Bob. He can also send messages to his other brothers and sisters, even those who weren't awakened for the battle. **'Electrokinesis: In the episide Bionic Rebellion, he has demonstrated that he can create and manipulate electricity. He shot the Lightning at Chase and Bree. It is one of his many hidden abilities. **Pyrokinesis: In the preview of Bionic Rebellion, he shoots a large amount of fire at Chase. This is the ability Chase unlocked for him. It is also one of his many hidden abilities. **'''Energy Projection: '''In the preview of Bionic Rebellion, he shoots energy from his body. This was also shown when he projected energy a few times at Adam, Bree, and Chase. It is one of his many hidden abilities. **Heat Vision: In Bionic Rebellion, he shoots lasers from his eyes. He can also control the intensity. It is one of his many hidden abilities. **'''Laser Sphere Projection: In Bionic Rebellion it is shown when Bree says, "Over here!" Sebastian moved his arm in a diagonal orientation and created a laser sphere that Bree dodged. Weaknesses *'Papaya:' In Bionic Rebellion, Chase accidentally made Sebastian allergic to papaya. *'Bionic Chip Overload:' In Bionic Rebellion, he uses all of his bionic abilities to try to destroy Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo. When doing so, he overloads his chip causing it to fry. *'Hot Tempered:' In Bionic Rebellion, his rage was in 92%. Glitches *'Bionic Chip Overload:' In the episode Bionic Rebellion, Sebastian unlocked all of his abilities and he malfunctioned. Trivia * Sebastian revealed he unlocked all of his hidden abilities. This caused him to fry out, just as Douglas said would happen if he unlocked all of Chase's hidden abilities. * Sebastian was the bionic soldier on the security footage presented by Douglas. * Out of the three Lab Rats', his abilities are more related to Chase's. *In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he lost a battle against Chase, but he does not remember since every single one of the soldiers forgot their memory after their Triton App got deactivated. * He's formerly known as S-3, but he changed his name to Sebastian in the episode, First Day of Bionic Academy. * Sebastian thinks Bree is cute. (First Day of Bionic Academy) He will follow any instructions as long as Bree is involved, though he doesn't seem to pay attention to what he's doing. * Sebastian turned evil after finding out about Victor Krane and what happened to him. * Sebastian claimed that he is the most advanced student out of the whole students, even though he's only Advanced Class (Orange), while the Expert Class is the highest (Red). In First Day of Bionic Academy, some students were shown to be in Expert Class already, which means all of the Expert Class students in that episode were demoted or Sebastian was just over exaggerating. But it is possible that he is the best student now , since he gets promoted to Expert (Red) between Unauthorized Mission and Bionic Rebellion. * At the end of Unauthorized Mission, when the students and the Lab Rats have left, Sebastian states that because the Lab Rats took away his father (Victor Krane), he would take away their father. * He wanted to become Mission Leader. (Unauthorized Mission) * He does not know what detention is. (First Day of Bionic Academy) * He shows some similarities to Marcus, the main antagonist of Season 1 and part of Season 2. * After finding out about his father's fate, he pretended to befriend the Lab Rats, but is actually planning to take out Donald Davenport. However, he was a true friend to the Lab Rats before finding out the truth. * Similar to Leo with Marcus, Perry is the only one who knew Sebastian was evil. *He was upgraded to the Expert level in Bionic Rebellion Along with a couple other students. * His bionic chip was removed in Bionic Rebellion along with Lexi's and Tank's. * His bionic chip is blue. * Prior to becoming evil, Sebastian seemed to be the de facto leader of the bionic soldiers (even though Taylor was Krane's lead soldier), caring the most about his 'brothers and sisters' and knowing each of them (such as knowing that Bob is colorblind). * Sebastian was one of the only three people (Along with Spin & Bob) that got to choose their own name. * He is the only character known to have unlocked all ''abilities. He may not be the first character as his creator may have all abilities and Marcus may also have them. * Sebastian is the first of Bree's love interests to be bionic. * Donald wanted to name him Julio. (First Day of Bionic Academy) * Sebastian, along with Lexi and Tank, are the only soldiers who never knew about the doomsday virus that Krane put in their Triton Apps. He probably never suffered the consequences as his bionic chip was removed along with Lexi and Tank's. * His life span was shorted a little bit when he saved Leo by transferring some of his life energy to Leo, but he said the effect was minimal because many other soldiers did it too. * He and Marcus Davenport have two similarities. They both betrayed Adam, Bree and Chase and they also have all of the Lab Rats bionics. * He thought Krane died. But Krane did die in Space Colony which took place after Sebastian's rebellion. * Sebastian is similar to Darth Vader from ''Star Wars, as they both went from good to evil. However, Anakin was defeated as a good guy, while Sebastian was defeated as a villain. ** He is also similar to Kylo Ren, as Sebastian wanted to be just like his father, while Kylo Ren wanted to be just like his grandfather. *He is the first interest of Bree that betrayed her. **The second is Troy West. Gallery Category:Former Bionic Category:Undercover as Friends Category:Season 4 Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Bionic Category:Victor Krane's Henchmen